Nostalgia
by Yaoi Slaying Queen
Summary: Title will possibly change and I'm bad at summaries. Like, really bad. Look at my account and you'll know!(XD) Anyway, this takes place after Rin's second fight with Amaimon in the woods. Rin starts to act cold and hostile towards his classmates and Yukio. He also starts talking to Reiji Shiratori again. Will they become friends? Or possible lovers? What is their history? Yaoi! YAY
1. Chapter 1 Some Pain and a Plan

Right now Rin was _trying_ to blow off steam by cooking and blasting four songs over and over. They are Monster by Skillet, Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace, Blow by Theory Of A Deadman, and State Of My Head by Shinedow. It wasn't working though because Rin was fucking pissed at them! They had no right to treat him like that! Who cares if he was the son of satan? He wasn't hurting anyone. He was not just pissed, but depressed and slightly suicidal. He wasn't cutting or anything, but getting into a fist fight sounded pretty nice. Or dying, that sounded pretty nice, to. The one that hurt him the most was Bon.

They had been dating. Bon said that he loved him. Bon even took his virginity. After the accident with Amaimon, things had spiraled out of control. Bon dumped him, saying that he could not lov ethe spawn of the _thing_ that had killed his and his friend's family members. Rin didn't see the problem. He was still their friend! The same old Rin he was when they first met.

Wait. No, he wasn't. They thought they were seeing a different Rin. Well, how 'bout he show 'em one? That's right! He will be emotionless like Levi Rivaille (Kudos to those who get it). He will show the how it is. He won't talk to them. He will sit alone. He will not smile or laugh. No more nice, fun, smiles, and good times Rin. He'll go back to how he used to be before he came here. Time to put into action.

* * *

He walked into class and went towards the back of the classroom. The best part was, he was on time! Everyone was surprised, even Yukio was showing it.

"Class should be starting. The bell rung dipshits," Rin snapped as he put his feet up on his desk.

"Oh, uh, right," Yukio stammered.

At the end of class,Rin ran out before they could blink.

"Yuki-chan, why was Rin acting strange? Is he okay?" Shiemi asked. hoping that her friend was okay. It's not that she didn't want to talk to him, it's just that, she didn't know how anymore.

"Honestly, Shiemi, I'm not entirely sure," Yukio responded.

"Don't woory 'bout it. The demon is probably just sulking. Oh wait! He doesn't have feelings! Don't go near him," Bon said as he and his friends walked out of the class.

* * *

Rin ran all the way back to the dorm he shared with his twin. He was so _done_ with all of them. He went to the room that Yuko didn't know about on the top level. He had asked Mephisto if he could make a soundproof room out of wo rooms made into one.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Why do you need that?" Mephisto asked with his signature smirk in place.

"I want a big room to my self that I can play music in without people watching me. More specifically, without Yukio. Ever since people found out that I am that son of satan,I haven'y gotten a break. i would like a place where I can escape," Rin answered.

"Okay. I will do it for you on one condition," Mephisto said.

"Deal," They shook hands.

"Rin Okumura, I would like you to play me a piece of music," Mephisto said.

"Oh, okay. I can do that," Rin said.

 **PRESENT**

Rin had played him Vanilla Twilight by Owl City on the piano. It was amazing. Rin really loved that song. It had reminded him of the time where he had briefly dated Reiji Shiratori. After they had broken up is when they started to fight. He still ran into Reiji and seeing him agian without fighting has brought back some feelings. He kinds hoped that they could get back together. Rin had sang a song for Reiji and that is what got him into music. Which brings us back to now.

Rin went up to his music room, closed and locked the door, and sat down at the piano to hopefully compose a new piece. He liked composing pieces, because they were his and nobody else's. He also had many instruments to compose with, too! Guitar, violin, drums, piano, and a couple more. Hey, he ain't rich. He told people that all he could do was cook, because he would only share his music with the one he loved.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the time he started. No melodies had come to him in the time period he was in there, but it was almost 7, so he had to start making dinner for Yukio and himself. At least he was feeling better than he was this morning, so that was good. Cooking and music helped, but only those could last so long. They could numb him, but not take away the hurt.

He's thought about going to talk to Reiji a couple times. He knew who- no _what_ Rin was. It hopefully wouldn't matter. He couldn't help the doubts that entered his mind. 'What if he said no?' 'What if he told people?' 'What if Rin was executed?' He was scared for his life.

'I shouldn't care about that though,' He thought to himself, 'Yukio doesn't care. Hell, no one does. Not even little, sweet. innocent Shiemi.'

He could end it all. That way Yukio wouldn't have to clean up after him and wouldn't have an extra burden. That's all he was anymore, a burden. So. it's decided then. He will kill himself. Wait. He can't though. Not yet, at least. He's gonna talk to Reiji first. See where that goes. If it goes good, then he won't killl himself, but if not. the he will end everyone's problem. If he's gonna do this right, then he needs to plan it out, but he can do that tomorrow 'cause Yukio just walked in. With the rest of the class!

* * *

Cliffhanger! YAY! I love stories like this. Review, like, and all that lovely stuff. Loves and Hugs!


	2. Chapter 2 Btw, I play piano

Last time I made a mistake at the end of the chapter. It was the last sentence. Ignore it, it was for a later chapter. SUSPENCE!

* * *

Rin was sad, the exwires were on edge, Shura was slightly amused, and Yukio was focused, of course.

Yujoi and Shura had taken them the exwires to an old monastery that was in need of an exorcism. This particular demon was lured out by music. None of the exwires, that Yukio knew of, could play an instrument. To lure the demon, Yukio had brought a recording of the Moonlight Sonata.

"Okay, since we only have one recording, we have to stay together. We'll bring the demon out by playing it as we walk through the chapel. If one of you exorcise the demon on your own you get a ,uh, homework pass! If two or more exorcise it, then all of them get it. Are we clear?" Yukio asked, Everyone nodded.

"A reward? What are you playing at, Chicken?" Shura whispered to him.

'It will hopefully get them to work with Rin. With his protectivness, he'll most likely be the one to attack first. If something goes wrong, you and I will intervene, but until then, stay back," He told her.

"Okay," She nodded.

As they entered the chapel, Yukio went ahead and started play the music. The demon swooped down and destroyed the recorder. It had intelligence. and, clearly, did not want to leave.

"Dam (Kudos). I only had the one" Yukio muttered.

Rin heard this and sighed. He had figured out that this was a test to see if the other exwires would work with him, knowing that he was a half-demon. The son of satan, none-the-less. Rin really wanted to get out of here, he could practically feel the glares and hostility. The only way was with with music and he did not want them to know that he could play.

Rin also knew that Yukio wouldn't let them leave until the demon was gone. So, he had two options. Option one was to play the old piano ha had seen earlier or two, sneak away and have Yukio scold him later. He decided quickly.

"Where are you goin'? To help your brethren, demon?" Bon growled at him.

"No," Was the snapped response he got.

He walked past everyone to the old piano. He ran his fingers along the keys. Rin was really nervous about this. He knew that they'd judge him even more so than they already did. He sighed and sat down. He took a deep breathe and started playing When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. He wouldn't sing for them. They weren't that special to him anymore. Once upon a time ago, he might have, but not now.

They looked at him in shocked silence. Who knew that the bastard son of satan could play something as difficult and confusing as the piano? Only Reiji, naturally. Up until now that is. They knew and now they'd use that to hurt him somehow.

'Can't wait for that,' He thought bitterly

He heard a roar behind him. Rin knew it was the demon. At the last second, he jumped out of the way, and took out Kurikara. He swung and knew by the pain filled sound that his swing hit it home. He opened his eyes, for he had closed them, and saw the demon desolve. Rin put his sword away and turned around to see all of his _'friends_ ' faces.

"Rin, when did you learn to play like that?" Yukio asked. frustrated that he didn't know everything about his brother.

"I had a lot of time, dearest brother of mine," Rin growled.

With that cheerful note, he walked out, leaving a stunned audience behind him. he could care less of what they though about him. Or that was what he kept telling himself.

* * *

I know it took me a while. SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE M!? Any who, thanks for reading. Please review. I lose spirit if you don't. Also, feel free to ask any questions that you might have. LOVES AND HUGS!


	3. Chapter 3 Shura Questins

Dear Readers,

Sorry that it has been awhile. I have been super busy. My mom broke her foot and I had to help her, I got confirmed, my Godmother/Aunt need my help, I was volunteering with veterans, and have been working my ass off. Sorry and please forgive me! X3.

With love, Nightwing911~

* * *

Rin knew that at some point he would need to speak with his brother, but anytime Yukio would try and talk to him, he'd blow him off. He knew that the only reason Yukio was upset is because he didn't know everything about the half-demon. Rin felt that Yukio deserved it for being a moley four-eyed stoic asshole constantly. he could care less.

He also knew that he was being cruel to his frie- no, not friends, his fellow classmates/exwires. They weren't his friends anymore. Not now, not ever. They all thought that he was lying to them before the camping trip and fight with Amaimon. Only he knew the truth and that's how it would stay, now and forever. If they were to apologized, he may consider it. But they'll have to earn his trust first.

"Hey Rin, could I talk to you?" Shura said as she sat down in a chair across from Rin, who was lying on his bed.

"Sure. What do ya wanna talk about?" He sighed getting up.

Shura looked at him sadly before she hid the look. She could tell that Rin wasn't in the best of moods, but she couldn't blame the poor kid. For that's what he was. A kid. A kid that was forced to grow up in the span of a few months, made his first friends he'd ever had, and to have it ripped away in the blink of an eye for something he couldn't control. The rejection and hatred he received from the exwires was taking a toll on him emotionally, mentally, and physically.

"When did you learn to play piano?" She asked.

"When Yukio and I were younger I skipped school all the time because I didn't feel welcomed. People treated me like the exwires are. One day I was walking to where I hung out during school hours and saw piano that was sitting outside a music shop. I was messin around with it and the owner saw me. She told me that I had talent and lots of potential. She offered to teach me how to play, but I declined saying that I didn't have money to pay for the lessons. She laughed and told me that they would be free because I had talent. I told I'd think about it. I know you can tell that i took her up on her offer," Rin laughed a little.

Shura took it all in. Every single last detail. Then something sparked in her mind.

"Don't you have to be extremely smart to play piano?" She asked.

All he did was give her a sheepish smile.

"Rin! Why would you hold yourself back like that!?" She asked astounded.

"Because Yukio was always my shadow. People would pick on him all the time and he was just so weak. It was easier for me to become who I am now than to have had him remain in my shadow. Yukio needed his own life and now he has the one he wants. He now has his own friends, a respected job, and a girl who loves him deeply. He even loves her, too. They'll be so cute when they get together," Rin smiled.

"Love? Who?" She questioned.

"Shiemi of course!" He exclaimed brightly.

Shura rolled her eyes. Of course it was the petite blonde. Yukio always looked over her and was kinder to her than any of his other students. She had thought that Rin liked her-Wait! They were way far off track.

"Who convinced you to go back to the music shop and learn piano?" She took notice of how Rin tensed a bit.

"No one special. An ex of mine," He said sadly.

"Not special? Doesn't look that way. Seems like you sill care for the girl," Rin paled at that.

"It, uh, wa-wasn't a, uh, um, g-girl. It was a h-he," He said nervously.

"Oh," Was all she said.

A tense silence passed between the two until Shura cleared her throat.

"I have one final question: Will...Will you be aright?" She looked him in the eye.

"I will be in do time. Don't worry. I'm used to people hating me," He smile slightly.

Shura nodded and walked out, only to pop her head back in a second later.

"Oh and Rin?" He looked up at her," I don't care if it was a girl, boy, or demon. Just thought you should know that."

Rin looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes beofre he grinned from pointed ear to pointed ear and nodded back at her.

* * *

Later that night after Shura had left and Yukio went to bed Rin realized that he felt lighter getting all of that off of his chest. That night he slept peacefully, know that there was at least one person who still cared about him.

* * *

HEYO! Tell meh whatcha think. Don't be afraid to put your honest feelings. I wont care one way or another. I will not fix spelling errors because I don't care. Sorry, but I don't. PM me if you want me to write a story for you or if you have ideas.

Again, I am sorry for the delay. LOVES AND HUGS!


	4. Chapter 4 Ritska Gets Involved

NEW CHAP!

 _"Come on, babe. At least give me a blowjob. We never do anything fun."_

 _"I said no, Bon, and I meant it. I'm not ready for that. Please just be patient," Rin pleaded._

 _In truth Rin was waiting for the right person and that person was one Shiratori Reiji._

 _"Fine! If you won't give me what I want, then I'll just take it!" Bon grabbed him and pinned his arms above his head._

 _He started kissing and licking Rin's neck. Bon taking his and Rin's clothes off with his free hand while the other held Rin's arms above his head painfully._

 _"B-Bon, please don't do this," The half-demon whimpered._

 _"No! I told you! Since you won't give me what I want, I'm gonna take it. NOW SHUT UP!" Bon screamed._

 _Bon took off his and Rin's pants and underwear and focfully shoved his-_

* * *

Rin shot up out of bed with a start. He had been having that same dream over and over again since it had happened. Bo- No, Suguro, had taken his virginity, the only thing he had had left of his humanity, and it it's gone. All because he was stubborn and wouldn't give Suguro what he wanted. He never wanted to do that with him, but he had no choice now. Rin wanted to loose his virginity to Reiji. Reiji was the one he loved! The one that inspired his music! But that bridge had been burned long ago.

Rin sighed sadly. He knew deep down that the reason they broke up was stupid. He should have known that Ritska was lying, but he was naive enough to believe him. Rin and Reiji had a horrible falling out and it was never patched up. That's the reason they always fought. Rin knew that Reiji was a smart, kind, loyal, caring, and all around amazing person, but he messed it up.

They had ran away from each other, heartbroken and sobbing. Rin had been sitting ona swing at the park he and Yukio used to frequent when they were kids when Ritska appeared. He told Rin the truth. Told him that it had all been a lie so that he could have Reiji all to himself. How Rin was the wrong person for Reiji and that he was the best option, that he loved Reiji with all his heart.

Rin shot to his feet and told Ritska that Reiji didn't love him and that he never would. Ritska laughed at him. He tok out hs phone and handed it to Rin. He snatched it out of his hands and froze at what he saw. Ritska and Reiji were...were...in bed...together. They were kissing and were obviously naked. Rin looked at the date it was taken on... It was the day after Valentines day... A month after they had gotten together.

After Ritska left he fell to his knees crying. _'How could I have been so stupid?', 'Who could actually love me?'_ and, ' _Why would he do that?'_ were the thoughts runnninh through his head. He went home that night and went straight to bed. The Old Man and Yukio would ask if he was okay and he always gave the same answer. He would smile, nod, and say, _"Everything is good. I was just tired."_

'I should clear things up with him,' Rin thought.

He remembered that Reiji tolf him that he was going to True Cross Academy. So he got out of bed, changed his clothes, and headed out to find where Reiji was at.

* * *

HEYO! I will try to update more! I swear...eh, somewhat. Life is busy. Anywho, THANKS FOR READING AND PUTTIN UP WITH ME!


	5. Chapter 5 The Talk

And here's another new chapter!

* * *

"Here it is. Room 360. Here goes nothin," He knocked on the door.

No one answered at first. He waited a few minutes before knocking again. Inside he heard a grumble and stuff being moved around. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before a disgruntled looking Reiji opened the door. He looked at Rin in confusion before recognition settle upon his face.

"It's you," He grumbled out.

'Y-yeah, it's me...I wanted to talk," Rin replied nervously.

"No," The door slammed shut.

"Please!?" Rin shouted, knocking on the door frantically.

"I said no!"Reiji yelled through the door.

"Y-You don't have to talk! Just listen...please?" Rin pleaded softly.

Rin stood with his back against the door, waiting for his answer. He was almost in tears.

"...Fine," Reiji opened the door and lead him in.

"Thank you Re- Shiratori," Rin said as he sat down in a chair beside Reiji's bed.

"No problem, now talk," Reiji replied roughly sitting on his bed.

"I know that you probably know that I'm a demon, so I guess I can skip that," Rin laughed nervously.

At the blank stare Reiji gave him Rin cleared his throat. He was extremely nervous and Reiji bored look was not helping in the slightest.

"I-I'm sorry. F-for everything," The half-demon said quietly.

"Sorry? For what?" The lavender haired boy questioned monotonously.

"For the multiple fights we had after we broke up. And for the break up," He said.

"Ah, well I "used you" remember?" Reiji growled.

"NO! You didn't and I know that now! Ritska told me that and I stupidly believed him!" Rin cried.

"Ritska? He told me that you cheated," Reiji said.

"I never did! I loved you! I still do!" Rin exclaimed.

"You still love me? After everything that happened?" Reiji said astounded.

 _'How can he still love me?'_ Reiji thought.

Reiji still loves Rin, but was scared to get back together with him. He thought Rin had cheated on him. He was brought back to reality as Rin started speaking.

"After we broke up Ritska told me that he wanted you all to himself. He showed me picture of you two kissing and month after we got together," Rin said quietly.

"He did? I will confess to kissing him, but it was when we were hanging out with some other friends and we were dared to kiss. All I did was give me a light peck on the lips. It meant nothing, I swear," Reiji replied.

"Yes he said that. And I understand that it was a dare. I'm just happy that we got to cle-mmph!"

Reiji had pulled Rin into a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6 The Roomate

I'M BACK MY PRETTIES!

Reiji pulled back when Rin didn't respond to the kiss. He was just as surprised as the half-demon.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Reiji said quietly, dejectedly.

"It's okay. I,uh, e-enjoyed it...Did you?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"Yeah...Yeah, I did," Reiji smiled softly.

"Good...Th-that's good," Rin took hold of one pf Reiji's hands.

They smiled sheepishly at each other. They leaned in close and slowly closed their eyes as their lips met in a hesitant kiss. The kiss soon turned to one of passion, as they were eager to feel each other once again. Reiji licked Rin's lips, asking for permission that was easily granted. Tongues clashed with a burning passionate battle of dominance, that was lost by a submissive Rin.

Reiji grabbed Rin by his arms and threw the half-demon onto his bed and slowly crawled onto him. He straddled Rin with his hips on Rin's own, slowly grinding their groins together, making Rin moan out in pleasure. Rin looked up at Reiji with half lidded lust filled eyes, silently begging to be taken by him. Reiji roughly kissed him, forcing his tongue into Rin's mouth exploring the hot, wet cavern. Rin moaned at the roughness and pulled his mate closer to him and tangled his hands into Reiji's hair, pulling him closer.

Reiji took Rin's hands and pulled them off his person and pinned them above Rin's head. He took one of his hands and took off his tie and used it to tie Rin's hands above his head. He then moved his hands slowly down Rin's chest and abdomen, unbuttoning his shirt teasingly. Reiji ripped Rin's shirt off and attacked his nipples, roughly licking, sucking, and biting them. Rin's arched into the touch and buckd his hips up. Reiji groaned lowly in his throat. he moved his hands down to the waistline of Rin's pants, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them- but then jerked back to reality as he heard books fall.

"Uh...I-I'll jus-st g-go then," An awkward looking student said from the doorway.

"No, it's okay, Yoshi," Reiji sighed. He untied Rin and sat up.

"O-okay...," Yoshi scrambled to pick up his books.

"Rin this is Yoshi Yakamada, Yoshi this is Rin Okumura," Reiji gestured to the brightly blushing individuals.

"Hi," Rin said shyly.

"Hello," Was the just as shy response he got.

Yoshi was a five foot seven male, with auburn hair and bright green eyes. He had a sprinkle of light brown freckles adorning his circular face. His skin was slightly pale, but it worked for him. He wasn't buff, but wasn't scrawny either. He had a very little to no presence (like Kuroko X3). It was as if you couldn't tell if he was in the room or not. He was wearing the school uniform and had quit a bit of books in his arms.

"Oh and Rin is my boyfriend," Reiji said bluntly.

"REIJI!" Rin shouted at him embarrassed.

Reiji and Yoshi saw how red the half-demon's face was and burst out into hysterics. He looked like an extremely ripe strawberry! Rin huffed and through pillows at the other two occupants of the room.

"SHUT UP! AND STOP LAUGHING!" Rin shouted at them in rage.

"I-I'm sor-rry love, but your fa-face was, and st-still is red!" Reiji laughed out, holding his stomach.

"It looks like a strawberry!" Yoshi exclaimed in glee.

"It does!" Reiji realized. They both promptly fell into hysterics once again. Rin pouted at that.

Yoshi and Reiji calmed down after some time.

"I'm sorry for laughing love," Reiji said as he saw the hurt on Rin's face.

"It's okay," Rin mumbled.

"No it's not. Hmmmm...what to do?...Oh! I know!" Reiji pulled Rin close in another heated kiss.

"Ship it, ship it so hard," Yoshi whispered to himself as he stuck a tissue in his nose to stop the bleeding.

* * *

The end to that chapter! BYE BYE!


	7. Chapter 7 Smexyness With A Hint Of Agnst

Reiji continued to kiss Rin passionately. He lightly bit down on Rin's bottom lip, asking for entrance into the cavern. Rin let him in and fought for dominance. Easy enough to say, he gave in quit easily to Reiji's pleasure. Reiji trailed his hands up Rin's stomach tea-

"Hey! I'm still here!" Yoshi laughed.

"Sorry!" The two lovers said while blushing crimson.

"It's cool, but would you like for me to leaves so you can do the nasty?" Yoshi smirked.

"Yes," The lovers answered again.

"Okay, have fun and use protection!" Yoshi gathered some of his stuff and left the room.

"So where were we?" Reiji attacked Rin again.

He slowly rubbed his hands up Rin's abdomen up to his chest. He teased the half-demon's nipples with one hand and grabbed his tie from the floor with the other. He used it to tie Rin's hands above his head, intertwining it with the bars of the headboard. Reiji then grabbed Rin's tie and used it to blindfold him.

"Is this okay?" He asked gently.

Reiji continued when Rin gave him a nod. He started kissing Rin's neck. He nibbled it and grinned when he heard Rin let out a shaky moan. He kissed, licked, sucked, and licked his way down to Rin's nipples. Teasing them with his mouth attached to one and his hand to the other. With his free hand he started taking off the rest of their clothes. When that was done he began to make his way to Rin's member. He slowly licked up from the bottom of it to the tip.

"Re-Reiji~" Rin moaned out.

"I never expected you to be one to shave these parts. I'm surprised," Reiji said teasingly.

"Is...Is that bad?" Rin asked.

"No. I love it," Reiji took Rin entirely into his mouth.

"REIJI~!" Rin screamed in pleasure.

Reiji smirked around Rin's member triumphantly. He sucked on it really hard and got a loud moan from Rin in reply. Reiji softly bit the head and Rin bucked his hips up into his face. He laughed at Rin's impatience. He got off the bed, much to Rin's annoyance, and went to his closet to get out his "toys". He sorted through them and found what he was looking for. He walked back over to the bed and ran the toy up Rin's stomach and then hit him with the flogger.

"What was that?" Rin yelped.

"That, my love, was a flogger hitting your chest. It is much like a whip, but it has many tassels," Reiji replied.

"Oh okay...please continue," Rin said.

"As you wi-is that a tail?" Reiji asked, grabbing Rin's tail.

"Ye-yes!" Rin moaned out as Reiji stroked it gently.

Reiji smirked as he continued to rub Rin's highly sensitive tail. He gently puled on it and was granted with a breathy moan. He kept on abusing Rin's tail, when he got an idea. He took the flogger and hit the tail with it. Rin screamed out as he came. Reiji wiped it up with his fingers and stuck them into the half-demon's mouth, ordering him to clean them. He took his fingers out of Rin's mouth and started rubbing Rin's forbidden cavern with his slick fingers. He stuck one into the bluenette and slowly pumped it back and forth. Rin let out a breathy moan as his member came back to life again. Reiji added a second finger and started to stretch Rin. After a while, he added a third finger.

As Reiji pulled his fingers out, Rin whimpered in protest. Reiji grabbed a dildo and lube from his box of toys. He lathered the dildo with lube and shoved it all the way into Rin without warning. Rin moaned loudly as he started moving his hips back and forth on the toy. Reiji began to roughly pump the toy in and out of Rin. He kept on umping it in and out when it started to vibrate, causing Rin to moan.

"Oh yeah, moan for me again," Reiji growled.

Rin moaned louder. Reiji began moving the toy faster and harder, making Rin a mess. Rin then let an ear scorching scream as Reiji hit his prostate. Reiji pulled the dildo out, climbed onto the bed, and began to pound into Rin. He flipped Rin over onto his stomach and began to thrust harder and fatser, holding Rin by the hips. Reiji reached around to Rin's front and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Rin was a moaning mess by this point and Reiji thought he looked absolutely stunning. His cheeks were a crimson red and his mouth was open wide, with some drool coming out the side. Reiji reached up and puled the blindfold off and almost came at the sight of Rin's eyes. They were half lidded with tears coming out the sides. Rin had puffs of hot air coming out of his mouth.

"Do...you feel...good?" Rin asked.

"Yes baby! Oh...ugh...you're so tight...it feels so good!" Reiji punctuated each word with a sharp and hard thrust.

He kept thrusting as he kissed up Rin's back. When he got to his neck, he started biting and sucking, making Rin moan louder.

"Reiji...I'm g-gonna cum!" Rin gasped out.

"Cum for me babe," Reiji said as he bit down onto Rin's shoulder blade.

Rin screamed out his mates name as he came for a second time. Reiji continued to thrust into Rin for a while before he shot his seed into Rin's hole. They collapsed onto the bad. Reiji laying on top of rin as they came down from their orgasmic high. Reiji slowly pulled out of Rin and laid down beside him.

"That...was...amazing," Rin said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it was. You were amazing, Rin," Reiji smiled as he kissed Rin gently.

"So were you! So much better than my first time," Rin mumbled the last part, but Reiji still heard it.

"You weren't a virgin?" Reiji frowned as he sat up.

"N-no...," Rin said sadly, tears threatening to spill out.

"Rin, what's wrong," Reiji gently tilted Rin's head.

"You'll think I'm disgusting," He said dejectedly.

"No I won't. I promise," Reiji said.

"My first time was a few weeks ago," Rin said.

"How does that make you think that I'd think you were disgusting?" Reiji asked gently.

Rin looked into his eyes and Reiji was surprised to see so much self-laothing and despair in his love's eyes.

"Because i was rapped."


	8. Chapter 8 Conffession pt 1

Yo, I know it has been a VERY long time, and I apologize. School has been a pain in my ass, but I gained some fiends. Thanks to all of the reviews, followings, favorites, and the likes. X3 mew~. Anyway~onto the story(btw, this will be uber short)!

~I"MASEXYLINEBREAK~

"Raped...By who?" Reiji asked carefully.

Rin looked down. He wasn't sure if he should tell Reiji that it was Ryuji or not. He wanted to tell him, but he knew that Reiji had a horrible temper...a quaity they both have that can make arguments between them worse than they should be.

 _'Wait, why am I protecting that asshole? all he's ever done is hurt me!'_ Rin thought.

"It was a guy in my cram school class, his name is Suguro Ryuji," Rin said.

"Okay," Reiji hugged Rin, rubbing his back soothingly.

* * *

Told ya it was short. And I haven't had much inspiration recently. My ex broke up with me, he said that he never really felt anything, he thought he'd develop feelings, but he didn't. So rn, I'm just chillin. Anyway, I'll try to update more often. XOXO


End file.
